Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery charge and discharge management, and more particularly, to a battery state-of-charge (SOC) estimation method using a current integral method and a battery open-circuit voltage and a battery management system using the same.
Description of the Related Art
When a secondary battery such as a lithium ion battery used as a power source of an electric driving motor of a hybrid electric vehicle is excessively discharged, the secondary battery may permanently lose the battery's characteristics. Furthermore, when the secondary battery is excessively charged, explosion or fire may occur. Therefore, attention must be paid to charging and discharging. In order to stably charge and discharge a battery, it is necessary to estimate the current state of the battery, that is, the SOC of the battery.